Mortals Meet Demigods
by 1TheGirlInTheStars1
Summary: The usual mortals meeting demigods. They may be a little be a little cliche, but I'll try to be original. There may also be a few demigods rather than mortals. Please enjoy and have a good day.
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes nothing...**

Hey there guys, I'm Skyler! A little bit about me is that I am 16, have blonde hair and blue eyes and I am best friends with Chris Rodriguez, my crush. I don't get why he's my friend when he's like the most hottest boy in school and is constantly invited to sit with the 'cool' kids, but he just declines and sticks with the nobodies. **(Not that anybody who isn't in the popular group is a nobody... I'm not in the** **popular group either.)** He is always asked out by many people, but turns them down, but today we all found out why...

We had just come into the Gym when we realised our usual teacher, Coach Hale wasn't here. In his place, was a small man with a baseball bat. He didn't look familiar, but Chris seemed to know him since he'd shouted, "Coach Hedge! What are you doing here?" 'Coach Hedge' turned around and greeted him in a hushed whisper. I strained to hear. " Smelled...Demigod...Cupcake..." Demigod?what's that? Chris responded in the same hushed tone, " Her... Sky...Dyslexic..." Chris and I were both Dyslexic were both dyslexic, but what did that have to do with demigods?

They finally stopped talking when the Gym had started to fill in with kids. Chris joined me at the back of the rest of the kids. " Listen up cupcakes! I'm your fill in coach for today and we're going to be doing some sword fighting today," this earned a lot of excited whispers including me. In fact I was so excited that I whooped, "Shut up! Anyway, I'm not actually going to be teaching since we have an instructor from a camp in Long Island." He winked at Chris and I looked over at Chris to see him smiling widely.

Just then a buff girl with brown hair and brown eyes came through the Gym doors. She was wearing a red bandana across her forehead. " I give you Clarisse! Good Luck cupcakes!" he then limped over to the bench. All eyes turned the girl when she cleared her throat. " Listen up punks! Today, we're doing sword fighting. I'm gonna need a volunteer!" Two hands went up, Jack, a jock and Chris.

She pointed at Jack, completely ignoring Chris. " You, come here." Jack stepped forward and walked over. " Now listen closely, I'm going to be demonstrating some moves on him an-" She was cut off by Jack scoffing. "Please, I've been learning sword fighting for three years now, I can easily beat you." Clarisse smirked and I heard Chris stifle a laugh beside me. "Ok then." was all she said. They started fighting and in one second flat, Jack's sword was dismantled and at his neck." Three years my a**. Get back in line." Chris stifled a laugh as Jack scrambled back towards the rest of the kids.

"Now Rodriguez! Get your backside up here!" Chris came forward with his hands up. He laughed lightly. "Ok ok, I'm coming." How did they know each other? He grabbed a wooden sword and got ready to fight. They fought for a couple minutes at an amazing speed. They lashed, parried and deflected each others blades until Clarisse finally dismantled his sword and had one sword at his throat and another at the back of his neck. How did he learn to fight like that?! They were pro! She let him go and Chris leaned forward, capturing his lips in hers. There were many gasps and they stayed like that for a couple of seconds. I felt sad, but it was quite obvious that they weren't going to be breaking up, judging by the looks of love they gave each other. They made a cute couple anyway.

When they broke apart, Clarisse smirked. "Alright Rodriguez, you can give me back my stuff now." Chris handed her a wallet, a beaded necklace similar to his own and other things like gum and shades. How did he manage to take them without anyone noticing?! "You're missing one more thing." She looked at him pointedly and he sighed. He fished out a ring out of his pocket and handed it to her. He then retrieved another and slid it onto his own finger. What? He was engaged? " I don't get why you took that when you're the one who gave it to me." Chris just shrugged and smirked.

They turned to us all, as if finally registering that we were there. They both blushed when I squealed and ran forward. "Chris! You never told me you were engaged or even had a girlfriend?! That must explain why you turned down practically everyone!" I smacked my forehead. Clarisse smirked. She turned to him and said " Apollo." he nodded and laughed. For the rest of the lesson, both of the continued to teach us how to sword fight.

When the lesson had ended and I'd gotten dressed, I saw Chris and Clarisse hugging with his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. I fought the urge to squeal and walked in front of them. I clapped my hands loudly and they broke apart blushing, but Chris kept his arm around her waist. I grinned and held out my hand to Clarisse. "Hey there! I'm Skylar, Chris' great friend!" She smiled at me.

Before she could say anything, a giant mastiff broke through the Gym doors. I was mildly suprised. The reason? Because I've always seen these monstrous things. I just kept quiet about since if probably be dragged of to a mental institute. Clarisse and Chris grabbed ? They attacked and thirty seconds later, the thing exploded into golden dust! So cool! " That was so cool! You guys were like this and then this and then that." I shrieked while mimicking a bunch of moves. Clarisse laughed, "OK girl, you're obviously a demigod, so you'll have to come with us to camp." I squealed. Yeah! I'm going to that camp that Chris always talks about! We walked out of school and into a van called Delphi strawberries and drove to 'camp'.

It was so amazing! During the campfire, I was claimed as a daughter of Apollo.


	2. Tratie

Hello guys. As you know, my name is Kristie, the most popular girl at Seldom High School. Me and my cronies love to torment Katie Gardner .We were in English when something weird happened... Somebody called Katie! And it wasn't a wrong number! I know, shocking discovery, right? How do I know? I'll tell you how I know. I never really liked Katie. She was genuine and put us all to shame since she didn't wear makeup and she still looked beautiful. Not that I'll ever tell her.

"Katie Fartner." I whispered to the girl beside me. I saw her tense and smirked. I inched forward and grabbed her brown locks in my hand and pulled on them. She let out a sound of surprise, which caused the teacher to glare at her. "Do you have a problem miss Gardner?" she asked. Katie shook her head. "No miss." the teacher glared at her before resuming the lesson.

A couple of minutes later while I was texting Chelsea about what we were going to buy when shopping, a phone went off. We all looked around, trying to place whose phone it was. Katie's face went red and I smirked. "Miss Bickle! It's Katie's phone! I don't even get why someone would call her. Its not like she has any friends." Miss Bickle smirked and looked at Katie with a gleam in her eyes. She seemed to also like tormenting Katie as much as I did. " I agree Kristie. Why Miss Gardner would have any friends, I don't know. Please answer the call and come to the front." Katie nodded and retrieved her phone. It had an omega sign at the back instead of an apple or Samsung.

The class rule was that we had to put our phones on speaker if our phones went off. She pressed accept:

(Katie=underline- Travis=Normal)

T= Katie Kat!

K= Hey Travis.

T= GUESS WHAT?

K= What?

T= You have to actually guess!

K= Just tell me Stoll.

T= What's with the last names? I thought we were past that by now, Gardner.

She rolled her eyes.

K= Shut it Stoll.

T= Make me Gardner.

K= Oh I will.

T= And Katie dear, how will you do that? With a kiss?

K= No, a punch.

T= Haha, you're hilarious.

K= Why thank you, I try.

T= Well anyway, Connor has some NEWS... And so does Miranda.

Katie squealed.

K= ok ok, they finally-

T= GOT TOGETHER!

K= Yes! Finally! How did you guys find out?

T= They just walked around holding hands and when someone asked they said yes... Totally un-Connor like.

K= I agree.

T= At least it wasn't how we were found out. I still remember the prank I played on you. It was HILARIOUS! And then you got angry and shouting at me. Then I apologised and you were so surprised that I, the amazing Travis Stoll apologised. I told you why I pranked you and you kissed me. It was so funny when we saw the faces of the other campers. Did you know they bet on us?

K= Yeah, I saw Miranda and Connor exchange. Oh! I owe you twelve drachmas.

T= yeah you do, I can get more stuff. I won't need to buy my pranking stuff since I can easily take them without people noticing.

Miss Bickle cleared her throat.

K= Ok, I need to go now... I'll see you at camp.

T= You're coming to camp! YES! It's been two months! I can't wait! Connor! Katie's coming to camp today! We need to get the chocolate bunnies on the roof!

K= What did you just say?

T= Eerrr... Nothing... Can't wait to say you! Love you, bye!

K= Love you too, but Travis!

The phone clicked off. Katie looked up as if just realising that we were all there. Her emerald eyes were bright with happiness, but her face was becoming a little red from when Travis mentioned the bunnies. She grabbed her bag started to make her way out of class. "Katie Gardner! Where do you think you're going?!"Miss Bickle shouts .after her, fuming. Katie turned and smirked, "Camp you mortal!" She shouted and flipped her jacket over her shoulders. Total movie moment in my opinion.

As much as I hated Katie, I knew that she was loved and had really good friends.


	3. Hazel Levesque

Hey, I'm Wilson, but you all know me as the greatest horse rider ever. **(Nope nope nopedy nope.)** I'm getting ready for my horse riding competition in five minutes. I don't really need to get ready. My competition isn't much anyway. She's a fourteen year old African-American girl named Hazel. She's nice and soft, unlike me, and intimidating, true rider. The only thing that's intimidating about her is her gold eyes. I swear to God, they are the most scariest thing you'll ever see! They look like they've seen so much and they look so tired and wary all the time, but there is also the spark of happiness and joy that makes her eyes light up. Anyway, it's time for the race. Don't wish me luck, I don't need it. **(I'm pretty sure you will.)**

 **-This AMAZHANG Time Skip-**

I waited at the starting line for Hazel to come. I haven't seen her horse yet and I'm just waiting for the puny excuse for a horse she'll have.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her coming, but she was alone. She approached the line. "Where's your horse Hazel? Or do you think you can win by running?" She looked at me and laughed. "He'll be here." I could hear her mumbling under eat her breath, " Arion promised he would be here. Percy confirmed it." We waited a few minutes and the judges were getting annoyed. A few moments later, a horse appeared right next to her. It was majestic. The horse was a beautiful tan stallion with a lush black mane."Arion! You made it!" Hazel hugged the horse's neck. We all stood there admiring the horse's beauty until the judges snapped out of their gazes."Are we ready to start Miss Levesque?" Asked the judge, who was now beyond annoyed. Hazel blushed and fanned herself. "Yes ,sorry."

We got ready and the race started. We ran numerous laps. I thought I was doing great when I looked to me side to see Hazel nowhere to be seen. I guess she's somewhere behind. After numerous laps, I finished at 4:56, my personal best. Nobody could beat that, certainly not Hazel.

I got off my horse with a wide smile,but the smile died as I saw the judges giving Hazel a medal. I stormed up to them and snatched the medal out of Hazel hands. Arion beside her snarled. She gave him some -gold?! Wait no, it's just a carrot, which calmed him down. "Look buddy, did you not just see me win the race?!" The judge and Hazel laughed, which angered me even more. "Wilson, Hazel beat you." How could this be! What was your time?" I asked her. Surely she couldn't have beaten me. There was no way. "Forty five seconds, though he was just warming up." She said nonchalantly. What?! "You're lying!? If he's so fast, I want to see him!" She just nodded and wordlessly got onto the horse's back. The judge chuckled beside me. "That horse is a blur when he gallops. I could barely see them."

The whistle blew and they vanished from the spot. What was happening?! I looked around the track to catch a blur. Wait was that them? How could they go so fast? They were done in thirty five seconds this time. I was sure the judges and my own mouth were hanging open. She stopped on front of us and smiled at our expressions. "How?! He must be the fastest horse I've ever seen!" Hazel chuckled and said under her breath, " He is." She hugged Arion and by the time I had blinked, he was gone and so was Hazel.


	4. Percabeth

Hey guys! I'm Hilda, 'Hilly' for short. I know, stupid nickname isn't it? Tell that to my boyfriend James. Anyway, James, Percy, my friend and I were at the cafeteria table when we heard someone screech, "Oh Peerrccyy!" We all groaned as Rosaline sauntered up to our table. A little bit about Rosaline, she is one of the actual decent looking girls who doesn't really wear revealing clothes and a hundred tonnes of makeup. The thing is, she won't give up on anyone who rejects her. This time, our unlucky guy is Percy! Yay! Not! She is constantly hounding him and since we're with him most of the time, we also endure her whining.

"Yeah Rosary?" Rosaline's expression turned annoyed for a second before her sickly sweet smile was back on her face. "It's Rosaline. So anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight?" She droned on, " You can pick me up at seven because I ha- Percy? Are you even listening to me?" I looked over at Percy to see his gaze fixated on something across the cafeteria. I followed his gaze, more like glare, to see Seth, a jock and also Rosaline's ex, flirting with the shy, pretty, smart girl, Annabeth. Why was he bothered with them? Seth had grabbed Annabeth's wrist. Percy's hands balled into fists. I could only see the back of Annabeth's head, but Seth suddenly backed off with a slightly horrified expression on his face. Percy smirked and mumbled to himself, "That's my Wise Girl." Wise Girl? It's like four year olds made up the name. How would they know each other? I've never seen them talk before.

Annabeth turned around and I saw what Seth was scared of. It was her glare. Even from here, I could see that her grey eyes were cloudy with anger. She was truly terrifying. I looked over at James to see him slightly cowering. I was doing the same, while Percy was just smiling goofily, even though there was a small hint of fear in his eyes. Annabeth looked at him and it was like they were having a staring contest until Annabeth winked at him. Percy smirked and stuck his tongue out , which she returned. Seriously, was there something we were missing?

My thinking was cut off by Rosaline screeching, "What's that?" She was pointing at Percy's hand. I saw a flash of silver before Percy covered it up. "Uhh nothing.." His face had turned slightly red. Rosaline gasps as if she just realised something. "Was that a wedding ring?!" Percy's ears tinted red. "Nooo..." It as obvious he was lying. Everyone must have heard because the whole cafeteria was silent.

Annabeth now had a murderous look on her face, which was directed at Percy. Percy saw it and gulped uneasily. Why was she angry? "Yeah, it was." Rosaline made a grab for Percy's hand, but he quickly stood up with his hands in the air to stop her. Percy being Percy,didn't realise that now everyone could see his hands. It was a wedding ring. It was a simple grey band, engraved with the words 'As long as we're together.' **(I know, It's extremely cheesy, but Oh well)** It was pretty cute, what am I saying? It was adorable! "You do have wedding ring! Are you married?" Seriously Rosaline? You're asking that question when it's quite obvious?

Before Percy could say anything, a scream was heard from the other side of the cafeteria, "PERSEUS JACKSON!" It was Annabeth. We looked over at Percy to see how angry he would get since hated being called by his full name, but he just flinched and looked scared. "Yeah Annabeth!?" He shouted over to her. She marched over to him and sighed. "Seaweed Brain! Why did you wear it to school?! We're undercover!" Percy pouted. "But Wise Girl! I didn't think anyone would actually pay attention. A load of people wear rings these days so I though that people would assume it's just for style." Annabeth looked at him angrily. She smacked his chest lightly. "Did you ever think that maybe all those rings do not look like wedding rings and have engravings about what you say to me?" He said that to her? Aww! Percy's ears became redder. "No..." Annabeth sighed and Percy wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her head. She returned it. "I'm sorry Wise Girl. I really am a Seaweed Brain." Ananbeth laughed slightly and kissed his nose. Did I mention Aww! I realise I was gripping James' arm, but he was doing the same since he was also a sucker for romance. "Aww come on! Kiss my lips not my nose." Annabeth laughed and kissed his lips. It was short, but sweet. James hugged me tighter, obviously fanboying inside.

"I guess our covers blown. We'll have to tell Chiron." Percy nodded, but looked quite happy to be leaving. "Wait!" He said as he remembered something. He dug into us pocket and retrieved another ring. "How did you take my ring without me noticing?" It was also a grey band with a small sea green rock in the middle. The outside was lined with grey stones. They matched their eyes. Her ring was also engraved with the same words. It was simple, but beautiful. "The Stolls taught me a few things at camp." He smiled. He grabbed her hand and slid the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. Were they trying to kill me with the feels!?

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad we can leave. I hate wearing these glasses." She took off her glasses, so her fierce grey eyes were even scarier, but beautiful. Percy handed a bobble and she tied her hair up. She then took off her baggy sweatshirt, revealing a fit and toned body under her orange shirt that had weird writing in it. Percy took his own off and gave it to her to wear. She slipped it on and threw the other one in the bin.

"We can leave! We're free!" Percy shouted while Annabeth laughed at his craziness. Percy turned to James and I. "Hey guys... We're not really seventeen. We're twenty one, but there was this special makeup stuff that made us look a little younger," he winked at Annabeth and she laughs quietly to makeup had magically worn off and they looked not much older, but the way I could tell they were older was because Annabeth looked more mature, more beautiful and breathtaking. Percy obviously and had the same thoughts since he was staring at Annabeth, until she flicked his ear. He also looked a little more mature and more handsome. Rosaline gasped a little.

"I guess we leave now. I can't wait to see the seven and everybody else! Thalia and the hunters are coming!" She cheered, obviously excited. Percy laughed and grabbed her hand. "I'll see you guys some time later." He said as they turned around, walking away, leaving the rest of the school staring after them.


	5. Thaluke

Hi, I'm Jane. I was having a pretty bad day until I had an encounter with these two kids. Let me tell you about it:

I sighed as I trudged forward in the pouring rain. Today was not my day. First, my car stops working and I'm late for work, then I'm fired for being late and now I have to walk home in the dark.

Shivering in the thin blazer that did little to keep me warm, I walked through the deserted street. Lightning flashed overhead, making me cringe. This day is not going well for me and all I want to do is go home and sleep under my fluffy comforter. I carried on dreaming about my bed as I walked.

A distant scream was heard and I whipped my head around to see where it came from. It seemed to be coming from the broken down house on my left. I inched closer to it straining to hear. Inside I could hear a girl sobbing and someone else mumbling. I crept towards the door and quickly slid in. She might be in trouble, I have to help if she is.

As I walked forward, I saw a dim light coming from the room at the end of the hallway. The rest of the hallway was dingy and damp. I moved closer to the light, doing my best to avoid the fallen pieces of wood laying on the ground.

I peeped around the corner to see a boy who looked about fourteen and a girl who looked thirteen in the corner of the room, sitting on the floor. The boy was quite tall, with blonde hair and soft, baby blue eyes. He looked like one of those kids who usually had a mischevious twinkle in their eyes, but right now, the only emotion his eyes held was concern. I looked over at the girl. She had short, black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. It looked as If her eyes were filled with sparks.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks and she was clutching the blonde's shirt, while he had his arms wrapped around her. She buried her face in his neck and sobbed harder. "Shhh, Thalia. It was all a dream. You don't need to worry. I'm here. ok?" She nodded into his chest and sighed. Her sobs had now reduced to sniffles and she seemed to have calmed down. She moved her head away from his chest and put her arms around his neck, hugging him. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank you Luke. That dream was so real, you were standing there, but your eyes were gold. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please don't ever leave me." He pulled away and looked at her in the eyes. "Listen, I'm _never_ leaving you. Remember, we're a family, and family means no one gets left behind." I just fought the urge to _aww_ when I heard him say that. What? I liked cheesy stuff. Thalia laughed softly and kissed his cheek, which created a small blush on his cheeks.

She layed a head onto his shoulder and whispered, "Goodnight Luke." He responded and she quickly fell into a deep was wrapped in what looked like Luke's jacket, but was still shivering. Luke looked at her for a couple of seconds before kissing her forehead and also tried to sleep.

I had retreated back to the hallway when a floorboard creaked under my foot. "Whose there?" Luke 's voice came from the room and he was in front of me in a flash,holding a ruler? He looked at me with caution before lowering his ruler. " Who are you?" He demanded in a whisper. His eyes had bags circling them and looked tired. " I'm sorry. I heard somebody scream when I was walking home and heard a scream. I came to check it out and saw you guys, I hastily explained.

" Why are you guys out here?" He gave me a sheepish smile. "Well, we've both run away from our homes due to... a bad home life. We met a while ago on the run and now we stick together." He quickly explained. So they're runaways. "It's freezing here. Come to my apartment and you can stay the night." I told him. He quickly shook his head. "We can't. We'll attract mo-," He stopped himself. "We can't. We just can't"

I looked at him from head to toe. His body was thin, but there were faint muscles outlining his shivering bare arms. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Thinking back to the girl Thalia , she also looked like she hadn't eaten in days. "Do you have any food? Clothes?" He nodded, but it was obvious they hadn't since all they had at the moment was the clothes on their back. "You're lying," He just sighed. "Come on. Let me help you." He seemed to think about it and then reluctantly nodded. He looked over at Thalia and smiled a faint smile. "Thank you. We cant wake her up. She wont be able to sleep." I nodded.

He picked her up and slid her onto his back. We made our way out of the house and started walking home. "You guys look really cute together. She's really pretty." I had to admit, both of these kids were quite good looking. He blushed. "Uhh... We're not together...yeah, she really is." I could easily tell that he cared for her deeply. I smiled. "So... why are you on the run?" Luke tensed and I realised that I asked the wrong question. I shook my head. "Never mind. Forget I asked that." He relaxed and we carried on walking in a comfortable silence. Thalia would occasionally slip off his back and he would have to hoist her back up. I guess he got tired of that and decided to carry her bridal style.

We reached the apartment and I directed him to my bedroom where he could put Thalia. I watched from the doorway as he lay her down and kissed her forehead. He turned towards me, realising that I saw and blushed. He followed me to the kitchen and I gave him some fruit, vegetables and snacks. I also warmed up some left over lasagne. He ate quickly, as if he hadn't eaten in a long time, which he probably hadn't.

When he finished, he got out and turned to me. "Thank you so much for letting us stay the night and giving us some food. I don't know how much longer we would last- and Thalia, Oh gods, if something happens to her-" I cut off his rant with a shake of my head. " Luke, she'll be fine, ok? Stay her as long as you need to and the fridge is stocked with should go to sleep 's some extra blankets if you need them. Good night." I patted his shoulder and made my way to the guest bedroom. As soon as I hit the bed, I fell asleep.

-This AMAZHANG Line Break-

I woke up from the sunlight streaming through the room. I groaned and sat up, knowing I would have to find a new job and a mechanic for my car. Oh! Luke and Thalia! I staggered out of bed and walked onto the living room. The sofa was empty, when I passed it. I made my way into the kitchen and found a note on the counter. I picked up the crinkled note and tried to understand the messy scrawl.  
 _To Jane,  
Thank you so much for letting us stay with you. We can't stay anywhere for too long. We just wanted you to know that we're really grateful and thank you for the food. We hope that we'll meet again.  
\- Luke and Thalia._

I opened my fridge to see it practically empty. I shrugged, knowing that they'd need it more than me. Maybe yesterday wasn't that bad.


	6. No2- Percabeth

Hey guys! I'm Alexis, Alex for short. I know my best friend Annabeth has some kind of PTSD, but I never knew that she had gone through so much...And that she had a boyfriend... Let me tell you about it...

"Hey Annabeth!" I called after the girl at the end of the hallway. She turned and smiled. I power walked over to her, breathing heavily. Annabeth laughed at me. "What? Not everyone can be as fit as you." I complained. It was true. Annabeth was extremely good at sports and all things active. She just laughed and shook her head. " what have we got now? I hope it's not English or Maths. God, I hate those two." I grimaced. The subjects are so hard, they juts make me want to sleep."well then, luckily for you, we have History." I cheered. We were learning about the Greeks. Greek mythology was interesting and quite scary at times. The Kronos guy eating his kids and everything. Yuck. "Come on! We'll be late!" Annabeth exclaimed as she hauled me off to History.

Once we had reached the class and taken our seats, the teacher, Mr Halcott started the lesson. He looked quite similar to Annabeth with the curly blonde hair and incredibly intimidating grey eyes, except Annabeth had a broken quality to hers, as if she's been through more than any 17 year old should.

"OK class! Today we'll be learning about quite a sad and gruesome topic to do with the Greeks. Ok does anybody have any ideas?" I looked at Annabeth who wasn't paying attention, as usual. She always paid attention in every other classes , but ever since we started learning Greek, she would go off to dreamland. Sometimes I would catch her muttering something like a 'seaweed' or something. The surprising thing was that every time the teacher called on her, she got every question right! I'm getting off track now.

When no one raised their hands, Mr Halcott sighed. "Ok, I guess nobody knows. We are learning about Tartarus." As soon as he said the word, Annabeth immediately tensed. I turned towards her and saw that her grey eyes looked shattered. Her lips trembles and she bit them to stop it. "Hey, are you ok?" I whispered to her. She didn't seem to hear me and stared straight ahead. "So, Tartarus is basically Greek hell." Annabeth covered her ears and began to rock back and forth. Oh my god! What's happening to her?! Me Halcott noticed what was happening and stopped the class to walk over to Annabeth. "Annabeth, are you ok?" She didn't answer. Instead, she carried on rocking and whispering things to herself."Ok kids, I'm just going to help Annabth here and you guys discuss what Tar... That place was like." Someone shouted out. "I think that they had monster in Tartarus since that's where monsters went, right?" That's when Annabeth snapped. Her scream pierced through the air. "Percy! Where are you?! You left me! Don't leave me! Please, help me! I'm all alone, I can't see! She's coming, she's coming for us and she won't stop!" Annabeth fell to the ground, clutching her ears screaming. "Stop it! Don't hurt me! Get away,Percy! Where are you?!" He grey were clouded as if she was stuck somewhere.

Mr Halcott was the first to come out of his shock and ordered the class out of the doors. I stayed behind to help. Digging through her bag, I found her phone. It had an Omega sign at the back, but how's not the time. I clicked on the first contact I saw which was labelled 'Seaweed Brain'. Hmm, that must be the nickname then. I pressed call and the phone picked up. "Wise Girl? Is everything ok?" A male voice answered. I couldn't get a word in since Annabeth's screams drowned my voice. "Annabeth?! What's happening? Where are you?! I'm coming!" He shrieked. I managed to get a few words in, "She's at her school. It's call-" I was cut off by the phone turning off.

Moments later two boys literally appears out of the shadows. What the hell!? They both had black hair, but the smaller one had black eyes. The taller one had bright sea green eyes, but they also held that broken quality like Annabeths'. His eyes seemed to break even more at the sight of Annabeth on the floor, punching and kicking the teacher away. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his lap, ignoring her protests. He lay a hand on her cheek, caressing it." Wise girl, were out of that place. I'm here. Always together, right? They won't get you, they can't hurt you as long as I'm alive."

He held her for the next five minutes, holding her,kissing her hair and occasionally whispering words to her. Eventually her screams had turned into sobs and her eyes cleared. She looked up at him. "Percy?" She asked, still unsure he was there. He smiled softly, " Yeah, I'm here Annabeth." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into the crook of her neck. "Percy,"She breathed, laughing lightly. "You're here. You're really here." He gave a soft kiss. _Aww, they're so cute!_ Students were looking through the doors and I heard some 'awws ' from there too.

Mr Halcott came up to them. "Demigods?" Percy nodded in confirmation. The teacher smiled. "Son of Athena. I know that Annabeth's one too. Whose your parent?" He asked. "Posiedon." The teacher looked slightly surprised. "When was the last time you heard anything from camp?" The teacher. shrugged. "Fifteen years ago, I think. Wait, you're a child of the big three... The prophecy? " Percy chuckled. He pointed at the dark haired boy in the corner. "Shadow travel... Hades and you're Posiedon's. Which one of you was it? " he asked, his eyes shining. Percy quickly explained, "It was me. Nico is Hades, Thalia, a huntress now, is Zeus. We also have a daughter of Pluto and Jupiter." The teacher looked really surprised.

Mr Halcott motioned to Annabeth. " what happened to Annabeth when we talked about that place... No one apart from monster for there and survive. Unless she did..." He seemed think it over. He shook his head as if he saying it wasn't possible. "It happened to her, to me and to Nico. Nico was on his own, but me and Annabeth were together. Nico was taken and the Mark Of Athena and Arachne was the reason for Annabeth and I." The teacher paled and coughed. "Wow..." Percy laughed humourlessly. He and Nico closed their eyes, as if they were trying to stop the memories from pouring out. _Ok, I'm already confused. I don't need any more confusion._ I thought to myself.

They had obviously forgotten about me, so I just slid out of the doorway and into the hallway. That was quite the show.


	7. Solangelo

Guys! Guess what!? I'm finally going on a date with Will Solace! Well...he doesn't exactly know. You see, I asked Will if he wanted to go grab some coffee after school. He thinks that the rest of friends are coming, but it's just me and him.

Anyway, my name is Hailey Scott. I have white blonde hair and light green eyes. I'm sunny and bright just as Will is so I we'll be the perfect couple. I'm going to get ready to meet Will, I'll see you guys later!

-This AMAZHANG Time Skip-  
"Hey Will!" I called to him as I caught sight of him sitting alone at a table in the cafe we were meeting in. "Hey Hailey, where are the other?" He asked with a confused look. I clicked my fingers, "Oh!I forgot to tell you, the others couldn't make it, so it just you and me." I said sitting down across him. I smiled at him, but he seemed to be staring at something behind my shoulder. His face was alight with a mixture of happiness and amusement. _Seriously? I'm right here, you know, the love of your life?_ "What are you looking at?" I looked around to see nothing, but an emo looking kid sitting on his own. _He can't be looking at him. How would Will know a goth?_ **(Emo and goth are two different things. And Nico isn't any of those.)** "no one, just thought I saw somebody." I heard him mutter something about a 'Death boy'.

It's been ten minutes since I've arrived and Will still hasn't paid any attention to me. He's still looking over my shoulder and staring with a dreamy expression, occasionally stifling a laugh. Whenever I turn around, I only see the goth and that's it. At one time Wills cheeks pinked as if he was embarrassed. _Is he embarrassed of me?_

After the fifth time that Will had tried to stop him from laughing, I snapped. " what's so funny?" I asked with barely controlled rage. He looked at me as if he hadn't realised I was there. "Oh Hailey, he. Didn't see you there." That's it. I was now beyond angry. "Will, for the past twenty minutes you've been looking past my shoulder and laughing. What is so funny that you have to do it on our date?" His eyes widened then narrowed. My cheeks flamed and I gulped. "Date? Is this a date?" He asked, his blue eyes flashing. I vigorously shook my head. "N-no. No! Of course not! Did I say date? No,not a date." He obviously didn't buy it. "Look, Hailey, I happen to be in a relationship that I am happy in. " Tears welled up in my eyes and I cleared my throat. This was embarrassing. "Yeah, ok, I understand. I didn't know you were dating someone. I was stupid to think that I would have a chance. I'm gonna go now, I'm really sorry. Bye"

I began to get up from my seat until a hand latched onto my wrist and pulled me back. "Hailey, you're great, nice, caring and smart... But I have a boyfriend." My body tensed. _He was gay?_ "Oh, ok. Again, I'm really sorry. I hope I can meet your boyfriend one day." Will's face lit up and he grabbed my hand. He gently pulled me to the goth guy. _Why was he taking me to him?_ "Will? Are you ok there? Why are we going to that guy?" He just smiled.

We stopped in front of him. His head was down and he was mixing a spoon into his black coffee. "Death booooyyyy." Will sang out. His voice was soft and melodic. The guys head snapped around to meet Will's. His eyes were dark brown, almost black and he had black hair. "Hey Will." He said breathlessly. They just stared at each other. After about thirty seconds, I finally broke their weird stare fest. "Hey guys... I'm right here." They both blushed. "Oh yeah sorry Hailey. Nico, this is Hailey, my friend. Hailey, this is Nico, my amazing boyfriend." Nico blushed. Aww. I stuck my hand out and he gingerly returned it. It was obvious that he wasn't used to this.

A phone beeped and then another. Nico and Will both smiled sheepishly as they retrieved their phones from their pockets. They answered their phones. Their faces had turned white. Looking at each other, they nodded and pocketed their phones and turned to me. "Umm... We've got to go to camp... We'll see you later." The turned and started to walk away.

I heard a few words as they left. "We need to get the quickly. We need to shado-" he was cut off by Will covering his mouth with his hand. Nico made a sound of protest. "No can do, Doctors orders, remember?" Nico rolled his eyes, but he was smiling underneath his hands. Will removed his hands from his mouth and smiled. "But we're an hour away! Camp is under attack! We don't have time to drive!" Will shook his head. "Relax, I'll see if Mrs O'Leary is about." Just then, Will let out an ear piercing whistle. Nico and I both covered our ears. The tables shook and the Windows vibrated.

Just then, a small dog appeared. For a moment it flickered into a really big mastiff, but I'm pretty sure it's just a dog. "Hey girl." Will scratched the dogs ears. The dog licked his face in response. She jumped on Nico and began to lick him as well. Nico laughed and pushed at her face to get her off. "Are you ready?" The dog jumped up and down. They laughed and jumped onto the dog. _What are they doing? They're hurting the dog!_ But the dog just stood as if it could carry them easily. Will sat in front and Nico had his arms wrapped around his waist. Will turned his head slightly and caught Nico's lips. Will grinned while Nico blushed. _Aww!_ The dog started to run and the simply vanished into the shadows with the two boys on top. What was happening?


	8. Caleo

**This is really short, I'm sorry.**

"Sunshine!" A Latino looking guy shrieked while running past me. I watched him run over to a beautiful girl with caramel hair who was scowling at him. "Leo! How many times have I told you not to call me sunshine!" Even though she looked angry to him, the small smile that she tried hard to suppress told me that she liked the nickname. "Aw but you love it."He whined. She just chuckled. "Whatever Valdez." She said while throwing her arms around his shoulders. His arms went around her middle. "Are you ready to open the shop Calypso? We have our own business!"the guy Leo asked excitedly. I could have sworn his nose had lit on fire, but it was distinguished just as quickly as it came. "Yep!" Calypso said back enthusiastically. He pulled her closer. "I just wish my mom was here to see you and the shop. She would have been so proud. She would have loved you..." Leo's voice trailed off. Calypso tightened her hold on him. "Leo. She _is_ proud of you. The gods would have shown her. She deserves to o know how amazing her son is." _The gods?_ I heard Leo sniffle a little. "Yeah they will have."

They began to walk away until I called out to them. They turned around and smiled, but they looked a little wary. " I couldn't help over hear, but your mother died, right!" Leo tensed a little, but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, when I was young actually... My dad wasn't really around so I was kind of passed from one foster home to another. I ran away every single time." He smiled a sad smile. I just wanted to wrap him into a bundle of blankets and keep him safe! Hey, I'm sixty four years old, of course I'm going to be like that. "Well, I'm really sorry to hear the sweetie. I just wanted to say that even though I'm not your mother, I'm proud of you from what I've heard. Sorry for eavesdropping. And this beautiful girl is lucky to have you and you are lucky to have her. It's obvious to that you two love each other and you're happy. Just don't hang onto the past. It's ok to move on, but never forget. " Leo nodded and gave me a small smile, his eyes were watery and I opened my arms. He fell into them and hugged me tight." Thank you random person. You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that lady." I pulled away and smiled softly at him. Calypso had a few tears trickling into her cheeks. "I know, my father died when I was young, but I learned to move on. You should to that." He nodded and stepped back. He grabbed calypso's hand and entwined them. They waved at me goodbye and turned and left.

I never saw them again, but something tells me that Leo had taken my advice.


	9. Frazel

Hey guys! I'm Kelsey. My best friend Hazel and I are working on this project about the Greek and Roman Gods. Let me tell you now, Hazel knows a lot about Greek and Roman. I know that she knows way more than the teacher. She even knows how to speak Latin and some Ancient Greek! Well, she probably can since she told me that she's from a roman heritage. Well anyway, I'm going over to her home today. I've been a couple of times. She lives with her brother Nico and his boyfriend Will. I've never actually met Will before since he's always at that camp they go to. She says that she usually lives at camp, but her brother and her father wanted her to have an education. I'm getting off track now, I need to get my Greek and Roman stuff ready to learn when I go to her house. Oh, I forgot to mention that we're working on a Project about one of the gods. We have to talk about their Greek ad Roman form. I'm going now, bye!

"Hey Hazel" I gave her a small wave. She smiled and waved back. We were at my locker so I could grab my Greek and Roman textbook. Not that I would need it though, Hazel knows practically everything there is to know about them. We're going to be doing Pluto, or Hades as he is known as. Don't ask me why we're doing the God of the Underworld, It was Hazel's choice.

"Are you ready?" She asked smiling. I smiled back. "Nico can't pick us up today since he's gone to camp with Will with some sort of emergency. Frank is picking us up instead." Frank? Never heard of him. We walked outside to find a group of girls huddled in a circle. In the middle of them was a buff guy with black hair and brown eyes. He was fairly good looking, but it wasn't every day that we saw a new guy here. I remember when Nico first picked her up. Nico had started to panic and went red. This guy looked really uncomfortable. His eyes were darting left and right, as if he was searching for someone. His gaze fell on us and his features lightened. "Hazel!" He called. I looked over to Hazel who was smiling widely. "Frank!" She responded running over to him. He pushed through the crowd of girls, muttering apologies to them as he passed. They met in the middle and hugged for what seemed like ages. When they finally pulled apart, Hazel kissed his cheek, which made him blush. aww... he was shy.

Hazel looked over at me and motioned for me to come over. When I did, she introduced me. "Frank, this is Kelsey, don't worry she isn't a monster," Huh? "Kelsey, this is Frank, my boyfriend." Frank must have been about 19 and Hazel was 16. He smiled warmly at me and held his hand out. "Hey." I smiled back and shook his hand. He was very well mannered. Hazel clapped her hands and said, "Shall we go? This project isn't going to finish itself." We walked over to a rusty pick up truck. I sat in the back. While Hazel and Frank sat in front." What is it about?" He asked, genuinely curious. "Greek and Roman Mythology. We're doing a God of our choice. We're going to be researching my da- I mean Pluto." Hazel said excitedly. Frank looked just as excited. "That's great! Could I help?" He asked shyly. Hazel smiled. "Yeah, you can. It'll be great!"

Ten minutes have passed and here I am in a car, waiting for Frank and Hazel to stop arguing about who is better- Pluto or Mars. "Pluto knows who dies. He has a helm of darkness, he can be invisible!" Hazel threw her hands in the air. Frank quickly retaliated " So what? Mars is better." He gave no reason. In fact, he was smiling. He knew Hazel was getting frustrated. It was obvious that they've had this conversation many times before. He put his arm around her, "I'm kidding Hazel, Pluto is better." Thunder rumbled in the distance and Frank glared slightly at the sky. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. She hugged him back until she screamed out, "Frank, you're driving! Dying the first time wasn't good, I don't want it to happen to any of us any time soon." Dying the first time? Ha, I doubt it.


	10. Piper Mclean

I entered the store and went straight for the for the drinks. I piled a load of them onto my arms and made my way to the cashier. Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Abbie.

Anyway, I got to the cashier to see a breathtaking girl with choppy hair and feathers braided into it. Her head was turned her away from me. Her clothes were pretty torn up, like she got into a fight. "I don't have any money for food and stuff." she said, breathing heavily. The cashier shook his head no. "No can do kid. It's policy, I'll get fired if I let you take things for free." She smacked her forehead and groaned. Her arms and legs were slightly bruised. "I've just been attached by some massive dog and you won't help me because of policy?!" She asked in disbelief. The cashier merely shrugged.

I was so into watching their conversation that I didn't realise that I could have offered money, but I guess I didn't have to since she said, "Give me some water, plasters and food." Her voice was so compelling that the cashier did just what she told him. I walked over to her in a trance and set the drinks at her feet. She smiled at me and said, "You can take your drinks, I'll take care of it for you. Now please leave." I smiled back and left the shop, drinks in hand.

When I finally got out of the store, it was only then that I realised what had happened. I was about to make my way back into the shop when the girl came out holding a bag of things. She walked up to me, "Hey I'm Piper. You didn't just see that happen and you payed for your own stuff. You urgently need to run home and watch the new episode of Doctor Who." With that, she turned and walked away while I stared into space.

When I finally came to me senses, I dashed home in hope that I hadn't missed you the new Doctor Who episode. I don't even know what Doctor Who is, but I need to watch it.


	11. No2- Tratie

"How can you not see it?" He bellowed at me, expecting me to shrivel under his intense gaze. But I stood tall, making eye contact with his blazing brown ones. "See what?" I asked quietly. I knew what he was talking about. "That you and Travis obviously have something going on!" He shrieked, obviously annoyed that I hadn't caught on. It was my turn to raise my voice, "Travis and I have nothing going on with each other! We're enemies, remember. enemies, nothing more, nothing less." Ok that was not true. There were occasions, in my weakest moments or my best moments that Travis was there for me. Like that time I had a nightmare, he comforted me and stayed with me to make sure I was alright. Or like that time we went to the beach at camp and had the best times in our lives. I was there for him too. I remember when his mother died and I was his shoulder to cry on. I remember when he had told me all his desires. He wants a family, a wife, children, you know that? He wants to open his own joke shop with Connor to attract Hermes kids.

I could hear the faint voice of George's voice shouting at me, but I was too in my day dream to pay attention. Truth is, I think I'm in love with Travis. Wait, I know I'm in love with Travis. I bet you're thinking, Why Katie, don't you have a boyfriend? Well, yeah I do, but I know he's only going out with me to make me jealous. I found that out a couple of minutes ago when he mentioned it. I expected to feel some kind of sadness, but I only felt relief. Right now, he's breaking up with me, but George being George, he has to make it dramatic. I swear he could be an Apollo child, but being dramatic is the only thing he does related to Apollo. His physical appearance is nowhere near as bright as the Apollo kids.

I was brought back to reality by George shaking my shoulders. "Are you even listening Katie?" I nodded, "Yeah..." He sighed and looked at me for a few moments. Then he opened his mouth and said, "I'm going to have to start again." I mentally groaned. I knew I couldn't zone out again because he would ask me what he said again.

"Anyway, now that you're listening, I can continue. You and Travis are have something between you. Don't give me the 'We are enemies.' speech because that's kind of true. But its also obvious that you guys really love each other. He calls you Katie-Kat or Katie flower. He even calls you Katie dear! Do you understand how coupley that sounds?! You guys are always giving each other lingering looks. You stare at each other until you realise that there are other people around you. He pranks you the most, and only you!" I was about to argue with an excuse that he's always pranking others at camp, but the I remembered that George is mortal, " You guys spend so much time together. whenever I come over, he's there. You guys have sleepovers!" That's not true. Travis being the idiot he is, always stays to annoy me. But I secretly don't mind. "You guys go perfectly together. You even have those couple fights. When you talk to people, you always mention him , not me, your boyfriend. You guys know so much about each other and I think that you are in love. We should break up." He ended his speech there. I realise it now, I'm in love with Travis. I'm in love with Travis Freakin' Stoll.

He looked at me, as if expecting me to burst in to tears, but he another thing coming. Instead, I smiled and laughed. "Ok, yeah, I just realised I'm in love with Travis Stoll and I need to go." I patted his shoulder and walked away, leaving him in the dusk.


	12. Nico and Bianca

Tears stung his eyes as the torturous memories flitted through his darkening mind. His previously rigid shoulders shook with the restraint of having to keep the sob that struggled to break free of its sat hunched over a small card held tightly in his trembling hands. It was something that looked so worn and so insignificant, yet held so much value to the boy in possession of it. Heavy breaths were heard through the ringing silence as he sealed his eyelids and dwelled through the tender memories.

An image of a girl, thirteen or so. The physical qualities she possessed were of the same as the slumping boy; Dark hair and inky eyes that melded with their porclein skin tone. He was only young at the time, yet her remembered this time period like it had only played out a few days ago. Standing behind him, she squeezed his petit shoulder reassuringly as they gazed upon the collasal building before them. His unsure gaze met her confident one and she smiled at him as he was gently pushied forward through the doors that would be their home for the next years. Exclamations of greeting met them as soon as they entered the building. Excitement coursed through him as he bounced on his heels and he clutched his game cards close to him. Vibrant drinks were immediately offered and he eagerly reached out to take one, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Looking up in annoyance, his sight met the sight of his sister's soft, but authoritive gaze. "Nico, no. These drinks are alcoholic. We need water and a room." Despite his ebbing excitement now that he couldn't reign free, he nodded and clasped his hand into hers as they trekked through the winding halls together.

This time, they stood a building far smaller, but it was one that would reside in a nightmare. Black stone lined the outside and towers were situated at each corner. A heavy looking set of wooden double doors stood, anticipating their arrival. Snow that had falled only intensified the sinister feeling by making the castle seem more bitter than it actually was. The only sense of comfort and warmth that could be felt through the sharp tempraature was the prescence of his sibling. Like the first time, similar emotions consumed him and mingled with the feeling of unsurity. He took up the same familiar stances as he had done previously, yet his movements were a little slower and far more controlled. The same set of cards were held in his hands, except the pile had been added to. Thinking about the pile of mythomagic that he held tightly in his hands, he couldn't help feel disappointed as he had yet to possess the card of Hades. A nudge shook him out of his reverie and he met the sight of his sibling's almost black eyes. She smiled warmly at him and the effect spawned contentment within him as he looked back at the building. Together, they pushed through the oak doors and ventured inside.

Stifling his quiet sobs, he looked up at her. "But why do you have to go?" He didn't understand. She was going to leave: leave without him. "Please, please don't a-abandon me like dad." His voice broke as he focused on keeping the tears from spilling. "Nico ,don't worry okay? I'm not abandoning you and our dad didn't either. He's the one whose been keeping us in that hotel, and to be honest i'm grateful because we wouldn't have met such people." Her soft smile transported into a worried expression as Nico's features turned envious and sour "You mean those hunters who are trying to take you away from me?" he asked accusingly. She smiled sorrowfully and shook her head at him. Taking hold of his shoulders, she forced him to meet her eyes. "Nico. Those hunters are my friends. They're going to be my security and my sisters in battle. I feel safer and like I belong with them. I love you and yeah I also feel home with you, but it's something about them that makes me excited and happy. You'll understand when it happens to you, trust me on this." The tears he had worked so hard on keeping at bay finally pushed their way out of his eyes and streamed down his sullen cheeks. Pushing himself into her embrace he muttered, "I love you too, Bianca. Just make sure you come back alive and well and then maybe I'll forgive you for leaving me." The last phrase was meant as a joke, but there was underlying desperation in his tone as he expressed the words. She laughed softly and responded, "Don't worry Nico, I'll come back just for you. When I do, we can play all the mythomagic you want." They pulled apart and with one last kiss to the cheek, she walked into the dusk, only this time she walked alone.

By this time, the tears had long since fallen, wrecking his face by creating vivd scarlet blotches all over his skin. His quaking shoulders now trembled with no restraints and his sobs sounded through the echoing silence as they richoted off the walls, roaring at him and taunting him. The creased and worn card that he has previously **clutched** so close to him, now lay away from him as he had thrown it in a fit of anger that had once controlled his vulnerable emotions. That wretched Hades card that ruined his life and one of the only people who had cared for him deeply. That card had killed his sister. It was the cause of her annihilation. He lay curled up in a defenceless ball and he wrapped his frail arms around himself in attempt to comfort himself. His eyes were forced tightly shut as he imagined his siblings comforting words replacing **his** anguished sobs that lashed at him, but it was no use anymore. She was gone, dead, and she couldn't come back to save him.

 **I'm aware that this chapter isn't a mortal meets a demigod plot, but I was wondering if anybody could read it and advise me on how to improve my writing skills.**


	13. Chapter 13

Victoria couldn't help but be a little mesmerised by the little girl before her. Here she stood, on the first day of elementary school, reading. Surprise laced itself through her usual tiredness as her eyes widened at the little blonde, curly headed girl. Around the young girl, children screamed in joy and pushed each other. They fought over toys and ran around carelessly. All of them apart from Annabeth Chase did the same thing.

Annabeth sat there, a large book in her hands, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Her lips moved slowly, unsurely. It seemed as though she was struggling. Getting up, Victoria walked over to her, a bright smile plastered over her face.

"Hello." She greeted the young girl, but she didn't respond. Her complete concentration was on the book before her. Sitting next to the girl, Victoria lightly shook her shoulder. Annabeth jolted, obviously dumb founded. Seeing the teacher, she smiled in relief.

"Hello miss Carter." With that, she went back to reading her book. Smiling a little at the girl, Victoria spoke again, "I couldn't help but notice you struggling." Annabeth looked at her with wide eyes before covering it up with a slightly lazy expression. "Me? I doubt it. I can read this book with no trouble. See," She squinted her eyes at the book, "Incom-pe-t-t-" She groaned and slammed the book down, "It's no use, I can't read such words." She eyed the book in anger.

"If you'd like, I could be of assistance," Annabeth looked at the teacher and smiled in agreement. "But first, I think we'll nedd a simpler book than Jane Eyre." Victoria got up and retrieved the thickest book from the bookshelf, knowing the thickness would please Annabeth. 'Greek Mythology' it read. "Do you know anything about the greeks?" Annabeth shook her head, her grey eyes alight with wonder.

Opening the book, an image of a man with a lightning bolt stood dominantly in front of various other people. The page read," Zeus was the God of the sky and ruler of the Olympians. He overthrew his father Kronos. He became the leader of the lord of sky and rain while both his brothers Posiedon became God of the sea, storms, earthquakes and horses and Hades was the God of the dead and king of the underworld. Zeus often had affairs with many other people, including humans despite being married to his sister hera, the greek Goddess of marriage and birth. The Olympians, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Ares and Athena are all Zeus' children along with many others."

Turning the page over, information about the other two big three Gods were displayed. Page after page, Annabeth's expression had lightened with excitement, especially when the page had turned to Athena. Victoria listened in awe as Annabeth read each word perfectly with no struggle and laughed quietly at Annabeth's curiosity and excitement when she read about Demi gods. "Demi gods are the offspring of God's and humans. A few famous Demi gods are Perseus, Achilles and Hercules. "

Annabeth would definitely be a child of Athena Victoria thought with no idea at how right she was.


	14. Chapter 14

Standing there in her glorious armour, she unshielded her gleaming sword that threatened the very existence before her eyes. Before her, perched a dragon that anticipated her first move. Smoke flared from its nostrils and soot smothered the delicate, scarlet scales that coated it's entire body. Rancid breath wove it's way through the usually crisp air that constructed nausea within her. Menacing mud eyes gleamed with displeasure as it laid eyes on the puny human before him. Determination flowed through her, initiating a new found sense strength and adrenaline. With a cry of courage, she drew her sword over her head and sprinted towards the awaiting dragon. Just as she was about to come into contact with the dragon, her vision tumbled.

Opening her eyes, she observed her surroundings and disappointment rippled through her as realisation settled upon her. She didn't get to vanquish that dragon. Sighing, she had finally registered her surroundings. She was in a bus, the majority filled with children her own age. Turning herself towards the bus window, she caught the sight of her freckled pale skin and her choppy chocolate coloured hair. Her downcast blue hues stared back at her and she looked further on to see greenery whirl past her window.

Her observations were interrupted by the sound of frequent shrieks of laughter that overpowered the cries of pleasure. Irritation replaced her down spirited emotions as she detected the back of a curly red head, whose cackling shrieks only blazed her infuriation towards the unsuspecting offender.

Watching her closely, her eyes narrowed to slits and the unaware girl continued lobbing peanut butter and ketchup filled sandwiches at the scrawny kid, Grover. Beside him sat his best friend, Percy. It was noticeable that all Percy wanted to do was lob the sandwiches back accompanied by a few punches of his own.

As Nancy, the freckly redhead, carried on throwing sandwiches at the cowering Grover, her patience crumbled and she stood up while glaring daggers into Nancy's back. A hand swept down on her shoulder and she distinctly heard a whisper of "Don't Alice. She isn't worth it." echoing through her mind. To Alice, Nancy was the dragon in this dimension. Alice needed to defeat her in order to reign free. Yet there was something stopping her, something that told her that she wouldn't have to worry about Nancy and that she would be propelled off her high horse shortly. Trusting this consoling sensation, she sat back down and allowed the continuous torture that was being thrust on Grover despite her warring mind.

Ardent students filed out of the museum, chatting animatedly amongst each other. Alice lagged behind everyone, slightly curious as to why Mr Brunner had held back Percy. Situating herself on the front steps, she retrieved her chicken sandwiches from her lunch bag and began eating. Looking over the fifth avenue traffic, storm clouds brewed and inky clouds smothered the white clouds. It was evident that New York city would soon be greeted by torrential downpour and commanding lightning, assisted by baleful thunder that would disturb a vast majority of its witnesses.

Once again, irksome laughter glided through the air and towards Alice, causing her to turn her head in the direction of its origin. Grover and Percy were sat on the ledge of a fountain and before them stood Nancy Bobofit. Half eaten sandwiches were clumsily sitting in Grover's and Grover both possessed conflicted expressions. Grover held the expression of utmost alarm and dread, whereas as Percy's face took up the look of outrage and unflinching chagrin.

Sea green eyes that usually held serene waves and rippled in a soothing manner, was now exchanged with supressed aggravation that fought a waging battle against the pleading calmness that had previously taken up domination. Waves rose above Nancy, their provoking howls heard from where Alice stood. Percy held an expression of drunken power and in her panicked state, Alice realised that it was Percy that was causing such movement. Those waves that looked so tall and so strong, finally toppled down on Nancy, their voices screaming for help as Nancy was submerged.

It had finished as quickly as it had started. Nancy was now back to screaming and Mrs. Dodds lead Percy inside the museum. Alice reclined back onto the front steps with a smug and victorious smile located on her face as the dragon had finally been vanquished.


End file.
